Love is in the air
by Darkness.got.me
Summary: Loved, adored, admired, strong and withholding a tragic past, Mary-Sue is in action! Shiver Hogwards! involving: Major Mary-Sue bashing? Maryxeveryone and some seriously weird things... What can I say, I didn't choose my own brain...


**Disclaimer: If you think J.K. Rowling would write this junk then you are severely disturbed… don't worry, I am too… anyway, she owns it, I just use the shit, oh, and Bella is my character XD**

**Me: so!! Mary-Sue flaming coming up!! …I just felt like writing this.. enjoy ^^**

**Draco: I shall rule!!**

**Me: Shut it, I SHALL RULE!!! –strikes pose- I SHALL BE KING OF THE WORLD!!!! **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

Eyes turned from every inch of the great hall, horror images of Umbridge's return flying through their heads until they realised that this was only Harry's fourth year and Umbridge hadn't even appeared in the story yet.

"I would like you all to welcome a new transfer student to the school"

The crowd of students erupted into whispering discussions. "In the middle of term?" "What kind of joke is this?" "Does this haircut really make my face look fat?!!" "Dumbledore has got to be kidding" "Not another one" and so on could be heard from various locations in the room.

"Ms. Darcy if you could be so kind as to suddenly appear from the shadows to draw envious and admiring looks from the students due to your amazing beauty"

A small girl with black hair and large violet eyes stepped out from behind nothingness. All eyes were immediately drawn to her petite form, amazing gorgeousness and, let's not forget, beautiful yet sadly pondering and intelligent eyes.

"Please, Ms. Darcy, introduce yourself, because since you are the authors oc, you get special privileges that the others didn't get. Such as introducing who you are and what you like."

The unknown girl slowly paced up in front of the great table, her head lowered so that you could not see her entire face properly.

"Um…" she said, to highlight the fact that she was shy and nervous "my name is Bella… (A/N: this name is chosen strictly because it in Italian translates into 'beautiful' no hate mail from people named Bella ok?) And I just transferred here from Beuxbatons… the things you really must ask yourselves with me is a: if I'm French why don't I speak the same French dialect that every other French person in the books do, and b: why am I named Bella and not Belle?"

Everyone stared at the new student, and whisperings of her attractiveness flew through the air.

"Let's begin the sorting ceremony" Dumbledore said now, and he placed the sorting hat on the head of the marvelous amazing, already loved girl.

"Hmm" said the hat, of course only Bella and the readers knew that, but it's still an important part in the process of explaining Bella's personality. "My dear, you are courageous as few I have met, your intelligence is beyond me and your kind heart will warm up even the coldest of personalities. Where shall I put you??" Bella tensed and became nervous, because otherwise she wouldn't follow the same pattern as the great Harry Potter, and the author would have to come up with something on her very own! So, just as Harry back in the days, she nervously talked to the hat. "I want to find true love!!!!" The hat immediately answered: "dear, I'm not a dating service…." And then: "But since you are the magnificent and beautiful, I shall make an exception..." Then he called out to the hall:

"GRYFFONDOR!!" This, of course, since Bella was gorgeously fine and smart, caused uproar, first of happiness at the Gryffindor table; with comments like: "Go out with me!!" and "Marry Me!!" coming from the boys, while the girls shouted "Be my best friend", "I love your hair!!" and "I wish I was as smart, and beautiful, and stunningly amazing as you!" And then the rest of the houses broke into tears and quiet plotting, Draco Malfoy, his mind already set on the girl of his dreams, hated Harry more than ever, and an evil theme of the Darth Vader kind played in the background as his face showed utter jelousy.

Naturally, she accidentally ended up next to Harry, whom thought: "She is the love of my life" along with all of the other boys in the great hall. He also thought: "yum, food!" another thought shared by most of the boys in the hall.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Me: Done!! And folks, this is a prologue, that's why it's shorter than… short stuff… ehh… anyway XD let me know what you think ^^**

_**Next time: First day of class, intelligence beyond belief, Draco's plotting things which are just plain weird and unrealistic, Badly written Romance burns… your eyes out.. and woe and behold! Do our heroine have a sad past which she will not share due to the pain in her heart?!! **_


End file.
